My Beautiful Golden Vixen
by Ridd
Summary: I'm sorry, but I'm not sure if I'm up to this anymore, read ch.3 if you want to understand how to get me into this again. I'm not FJ anymore. Account e-mail changed, see inside. I WILL delete this story if I get no responses.
1. Default Chapter

My Beautiful Golden Vixen

Full summery: First off, my hat's off to Gradius (Grand pikachao)

For Inspiring this story. I was going to do something very similar to his story, but I've done some major editing, cuz I really can't stand copying people, but the story is still about a romance between Renamon, and a human teenager named Abel. I know nobody likes new characters(that's why you read fanfiction, right?) but I promise that Abel will soon be a very likeable character, he's gonna have to be, seeing as he's the protagonist.

Anyway, this story might get a little mushy at times, so I warn you. And Thanks for being considerate enough to read!

Chp.1: What would we do?

ABEL's POV.

What would I do without her? Heh, probably be a whole lot better off, that's for sure. But how can I say that about my one true love? This girl, we don't exactly match. Still, that doesn't matter to me. I'd chase her to the end of the world if it cost me my life, and I don't think it would be a life wasted.

A life on Renamon... Isn't wasted.

It's cherished.

Well, this being MY narration of MY love life, you'd expect it to be a little sappy, wouldn't you?

Anyway, It all started on... well I think it was a Friday, but that's all I can remember about the immediate date.

In this small town in North Carolina, USA. We were just getting out of school for an extra long weekend. Me being a 16 year-old sophomore, well I was pretty happy as I made my way home from the dreaded highschool. I was happy, but I felt like crap. I call the learning facility dreaded, but I always DID get good grades, which was precisely why felt so bad. I had stayed up all night on a project that I procrastinated, like an idiot, on.

Heh, I thought as I walked, never gonna try that again. The thing was, I was proud that all the work was done, but I pretty much felt like I was going to collapse from sleep deprivation.

Before this goes any farther, let me take this opportunity to further explain things that it might help for you to know in the story. First of all, the Digimon. In America, Digimon were all mostly considered rare. There were Digimon, but here most were fairly surprised to see them. Nobody really talked about them that much, but it was widely known that they existed.

Me, well, I'd been to Japan before. I have very rich grandparents and they, in every once in a while that they notice me, send me on vacations for summer, spring and Christmas vacation from school. I could speak a little Japanese after spending that week there, and I tell ya, Japan is one awesome place. I loved it there, and it wasn't just because of Digimon everywhere you look, but the people and culture were very interesting as well.

I had seen about every Digimon there was to encounter when I was there, or so I'd thought.

I was completely dazed and felt nostalgic, like I wouldn't be able to walk the next mile home. I leaned against a nearby fence, where promptly the little puppydog that it housed came over and licked my fingers. After a second, the tiny pooch ran away, leaving me confused. That little dog had never been scared of me, I came by and petted him all the time, seeing as his owners kind of neglected him. I didn't really feel like questioning this at the time, so I gave it no more thought, but just as a light standing daze seemed to be gripping me...

RENAMON's POV: (I know it seems like they change too fast but I want this too work out, without characters describing themselves)

What would I do without him? I feel as if I would die. Just up and die from the terrible cold of him not being near me... But It wasn't always this way. I'm not sure who fell first, maybe we both fell at the same time, but sometimes you can't feel the freefall of affection until you smack hard against the earth. I can tell you one thing, though, I love him. Looks can both be redeeming, and deceiving, that's one of the many things I learned from him...

I had just come to America through the Digiworld, and it was... Ok, I guess. Actually it was kind of boring. I enjoyed watching the American humans and how they were different from the Japanese. Perhaps I was there for excitement, or maybe I just had nothing better to do...

(If you don't mind me skipping the unimportant things, I'm going to step ahead to where Abel comes in.)

It was a nice day, the sun was high, and white, it gave off heat, and yet a chill danced through the air and lingered about your back, as if hiding from the sun behind you. I never took note of what day it was, being one who never took such things into consideration, naïve though it may be. I'm not quite certain what may have brought me to see him for the first time, fate, if you believe in such things. But there he was, out of the corner of my eye, snagging my interest. Normally, I would take no heed to any passer by human, but Abel... well he just triggered my curious side, I suppose.

From my standing point upon a rooftop I was fairly well hidden when I noticed him. However, I leaped, silently beyond what you might think, into a nearby tree, wanting a closer look. The old oak, being the time of year it was, was leafless, and I was in plain view, but still this man, or boy as I noticed upon further inspection, did not take note of me. Yet he stopped and leaned upon an old metal fence the very moment I landed, which caused me to flinch a bit. The small dog in which the fence enclosed, had been following this human as far as it's cage would let it, but it fled upon hearing me.

I, for some odd reason, wanted to talk to this human. But I wasn't quite sure how to approach. I thought for a few moments and he did not move, and I had also noticed that there was a bit of a stagger in his stride so after a moment of contemplating this, though I did not know him, I became concerned.

"Are you injured?" I spoke clearly, having to force the words to sound audible, which made my body kind of float in uncertainty. A strange, and indescribable feeling.

He snapped around to my direction, moving twice as fast as he moved before, having been obviously startled. He remain tense, but relaxed a bit, and studied me with an interested, even enthralled expression on his pale features. And I took this time to study his front which had been turned from me up until then.

The first thing I noticed were his eyes. Though covered by locks of wild, yet clean and shiny bronze hair, they stared from behind it visibly. They were not a solid color, not quite green, blue, or hazel, nor any other human eye color, but still so... entrancing. They did not quite glow or shimmer, but rather radiated some sort of friendliness... some sort of warmth that I couldn't describe. Kind of a sapphire-emerald color, lined with gold. But they did not shine... modest eyes...

ABEL's POV:

When I first felt my heart beat a thousand times a second... like I had always knew it one day would... I didn't know what was wrong with me. Why did this creature, this... gorgeous vixen before me, how was it that after only being in my line of vision for just a few short moments... was I so attracted to her? Little did I know, that this little attraction, was going to get a lot... LOT more serious...

As I studied, or probably closer to stared at her... I was completely conscious of the fact that this was a Digimon. But I had never seen one like this... not even in Japan. Her plain, creased azure eyes analyzed me from the old tree she was perched in. Her overall body structure was curvy, and feminine to the point of exaggeration. Her torso, limbs and every inch of her was covered in the shiniest, most silky looking golden fur you can possibly imagine. Her front and the tip of her tail as well as her paws, front and hind, were all detailed with a milky white fur. The last detail would be the long violet gloves, decorated with yin yangs, that covered the whole of her arms.

Well, needless to say, I was completely dumb-struck at the sight of the being that had just spoken to me. But then it finally occurred to me after these moments, that she **did** speak to me. Remembering as best I could what she had said in that brass, yet womanly tone of hers, I responded after what was probably a minute and a half of silence:

"Ah, erm-.. n-no... I'm... I'm alright..." Came my own 16 year old voice, which cracked so irritably, you'd swear someone had just stuck an ice-pick through it. Not to mention the fact of talking without preparation made my gut wrench in that terrible way it does in awkward situations such as this. Then she spoke again:

"Are... you sure? You seemed to be staggering, and you look very exhausted..."

"I-er... well, I am. T-tired that is... but that's because I haven't had much sleep lately..." I said, searching for a way to speak with solid words.

She lowered her delicate-looking bottom lip for a second, as if about to say something, her lips wording an 'oh' without sound. My tired yet enticed stare wondered all over her body, but she never took her gaze off of my eyes for even an instant. Why is it that it's hardest to tell what someone's thinking when they're looking right at you? It was so unnerving to be there, unable to tell whether she was thinking, waiting, or just staring at me while her icy irises pierced me like a needle through a tissue.

"You haven't slept? That's very unhealthy if you don't mind me saying." She said after a few seconds of the discomforting quiet. I could already tell that despite her (somewhat ridiculous) first assumption of my predicament, that this was a very intelligent fox.

I wasn't quite sure, through all my denial that I was thinking such things, how someone as beautiful as this could possibly be even the slightest bit witty... ah, how looks can be deceiving... even if they are really, really good looks...

"I know... but I've been a little overworked as of late... and..." Like an idiot, I started that sentence before I knew how to finish it, so I just broke off there, not sure where the conversation would go.

RENAMON's POV:

He didn't finish the sentence, but turned his back to me, which I didn't really know what to make of. I could see right through him though. If he didn't make it obvious enough at first I had always had a knack for seeing what Digimon and human alike were thinking. He was very flustered and disorientated at my presence, which I openly thought was very, very cute. I had instantly taken a liking and more to this shy human. I smiled widely knowing he wouldn't see with his vision laying in the opposite direction like that.

I took this time to size him up further. He was probably about average in height for his age. I was tall, but he was probably only a few inches under me. He was almost average, save for the fact that he was just a little on the skinny side. He was not muscular, but definitely not fat either. The kind of look one would have if they exercised just enough to keep an ordinary frame. To be honest, though, I couldn't really tell if he had a muscular build or not because of the big, dark blue sweater that he wore. It looked to be thick, comfortable, and just a bit tattered in places with a large hood. He also wore denim jeans that were in a very similar style and condition; warm, and worn in.

He turned his head and looked back at me to see what I was doing, just to where he didn't have to move his body as well. He saw me smile, and I saw him blush before he turned his head back around to hide it. But I didn't stop smiling, because he was just so cute! I didn't even know his name yet and already I loved that face. It was such a baby face... and looking at it just made me want to smile and laugh. He seemed to be the kind of person you'd do things to just to see how they'd react, you know?

I leaped from the tree to land to his left on the sidewalk, which made him fall on his rear in surprise. I looked at him and grinned. I wanted to know this human boy better. Rather than getting up he just sat in that position on the ground, gathering himself. I sat down with him and continued the eye to eye contact that I had held earlier.

"What's your name?" I asked him in an innocent tone I had never before donned.

Maaan... I know EVERYONE hates cliffhangers, but the more you hate them, the more skill the author that created it must have! I know I'm not going to get many reviews just because of the type of story this is, but if you've read this, please review and tell me what you think! I don't really take well to flames but criticism and advice are always welcome! Plus, this story will need a little action, but I can never come up with a climax in lubby dubby stories like this, so advice in that area would be very much appreciated!! Thank you so much for your time. I'll have another chapter the minute somebody out there demands one! FloomJug


	2. Ahhg! SORRY!

OMG!!! All you wonderful reviewers out there! I am SOOO sorry!! God! Sume masen,

gomen nassai, what the heck ever! Goodness! I WILL write more, and soon, I promise! Don't bail out on me! If you're willing to read this I'll explain to you why I've written nothing. Gosh. Computer problems from hell. I had like 800 files infected with this damned spyware, and... well quite frankly, I let my friend hold onto my hard drive! . grr! And he 'fixed' it by DELETING WINDOWS!!!!!!!! YARG! Sorry so much! It's my fault for lending it to him.

Oh, by the way, if you came here just now and are wondering why I'm bothering with this,

just go on. Don't worry. But if you still wonder what I'm getting at, well.... I've had no access to the internet for about a half a year now!! Sorry! I'll type furiously until you excellent reviewers are pleased! FJ


	3. Stay away from 'yiffy' kids

Ummm.... Sorry about this guys, but I'm seriously considering quitting on this story. I mean, I started it a very long time ago, and that was under a different pen name and even a completely different AOL account. Astoundingly, I remembered the screen name and password, but my heart's just not in the story anymore. I'm too caught up with working on "Dead Axis" on I'll try my absolute best if you guys really, REALLY want me to continue the story. When I wrote this, I had a little thing for the 7(or however tall she is) foot gold vixen called Renamon. If you hadn't guessed, Abel was based on myself. And like him, I'm very submissive, so, I'll let you in on a little secret... If you honest-to-god want me to continue this story than tell me, and I'll probably feel responsible for your feelings (as sickeningly compassionate as I am) and write more... I dunno if more than just Jesse even knows I'm back, but I hope somehow, you guys can talk me back into this () I should read some Rena stories, though there's not much that isn't either YIIIIIIIIIFFFF!!!!!!!!.....

Or Yuri of some kind.

I remember seeing a review from some guy that said ppl yiff Renamon stories up too much. It's true 0.o If you don't know what I'm talking about, like renamon, but not in a sexual sort of way because you just thought she was cool and liked the show, do not know why the heck I'm saying this, and have no parental controls and do NOT know what the HECK the word 'Yiffy' means, then whatever you do, avoid that word at all costs! Trust me! It'll screw up what sexually stimulates you!

Dunno why I just said that crap. Anyway, If you dunno, my new e-mail, after losing a previous account that was not too long ago, it's now Please DO NOT send messages to , for they will go nowhere, and likely into the hands of the person whom now uses that account, whom I promise you is extremely EVIL. It's been great, but remember, this doesn't have to be the end. Ridd


End file.
